


Bring Us Some Figgy Pudding

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Series: 12 days of XXXmas [11]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Figging, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: When Vijay sees him standing there, he offers a blinding smile, dropping whatever he'd been working on into a small bowl and washing his hands as he exclaims, "Merry Christmas, baby boy!""How...did you get in here?" Malcolm asks, more confused than concerned."Ahhh, trade secrets," Vijay grins as he grabs the tea towel hanging over the oven handle to dry his hands as he walks over to Malcolm, sweeping him up into his arms before Malcolm's even had a chance to remove his coat and put his bag down, or even close the door behind him.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Series: 12 days of XXXmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bring Us Some Figgy Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, there hasn't been a figging fic in the Prodigal Son fandom yet, so...now there is!

It was a good day.

Malcolm's profile was so on point that they were able to identify the killer from amongst their pool of suspects within hours of Malcolm presenting it to the team. It was merely icing on the cake that their suspect didn't even put up a fight when they went to question him, and then confessed to both murders just minutes after being locked in the interrogation room with JT and Dani.

No death-defying encounters. No chasing the suspect through dark streets or abandoned locales.

Which is great.

Except…

Malcolm is restless. The adrenaline that builds in his system when he's profiling typically gets burned off in his pursuit of the killer. This time, it just pools in his veins, leaving him agitated and unfulfilled. It doesn't help that Gil sends him home soon after, even if it's with a promise to call him in for their next case.

"You did good, kid," Gil says with a light squeeze to his shoulder. The praise helps (praise _always_ helps), but he still needs to find something to do to burn off all the fidgety energy inside of him. "It's nearly Christmas. Go relax. Maybe even try sleeping for a change, hmm?"

Malcolm smiles and drops his head. Gil isn't wrong that he could use some sleep, but he knows this feeling; knows it's going to take a lot more than just crawling into bed to get him to sleep tonight. A drink with the man would help, but he knows Gil has paperwork to attend to and doesn't want to impose. Doesn't want to be a burden. "Sure thing, Gil. Have a good night. And Merry Christmas."

Maybe he'll go for a run when he gets home, he decides. One of those all-out, run-until-your-legs-collapse kind of runs. That should hopefully burn off some of the fire in his veins.

He's already thinking about where he left his favourite sneakers when he swings the door to his loft open and finds the lights on inside and DMX playing from his bluetooth speaker in the living room. He freezes in the doorway but immediately clocks Vijay in the kitchen, preparing something at the counter that Malcolm can't see.

When Vijay sees him standing there, he offers a blinding smile, dropping whatever he'd been working on into a small bowl and washing his hands as he exclaims, "Merry Christmas, baby boy!"

"How...did you get in here?" Malcolm asks, more confused than concerned.

"Ahhh, trade secrets," Vijay grins as he grabs the tea towel hanging over the oven handle to dry his hands as he walks over to Malcolm, sweeping him up into his arms before Malcolm's even had a chance to remove his coat and put his bag down, or even close the door behind him.

It doesn't surprise Malcolm that B&E would be a skill set that Vijay would employ in his line of work, but he does despair for the safety of the man once again. He truly doesn't seem to realize just how dangerous the world of high end theft can be, thinking his charm and thousand-watt smile will get him through any situation in one piece.

To his credit, it has so far.

Malcolm worries about the day when his luck runs out, though.

But those thoughts vanish in a puff of smoke when Vijay starts licking his way into Malcolm's mouth, swiping his tongue over Malcolm's lips until they part and he can lap his way inside.

So it's one of _those_ visits, Malcolm thinks to himself as he melts into the strong arms of his once-again-friend and sometimes-lover.

Ever since they worked that heist case together, they've been keeping in touch quite regularly. Mostly, they chat through WhatsApp as Vijay's work has him traveling a fair amount, but they've also gotten together every time Vijay ends up back in New York.

Which is surprisingly often, lately.

Sometimes they go out for a nice meal, sometimes Vijay drags him to the hottest club in the city, almost always they end up back at Malcolm's loft or Vijay's hotel, exploring each other's bodies like they used to back in boarding school. 

Malcolm had been surprised just how easily their relationship turned physical once again after so many years apart, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He likes the intimacy they share. Likes how fun Vijay makes sex again.

(He tries not to focus on the fact that he's probably falling in love with the charismatic man all over again. Refuses to entertain the idea that, perhaps, he'd never really fallen _out_ of love with him in the first place.)

Occasionally, like tonight, Vijay will appear on his doorstep and Malcolm knows he's in for a wild ride. Nights like these — when they don't go out first, when it's all about the sex — Vijay can, and will, go for hours. Nights like these, Malcolm will come so hard, so many times, that he loses track of who he is. Forgets, just for a little while, about the ghosts that haunt him.

It's perfect.

"Hello to you, too," Malcolm says against Vijay's lips once there's no longer an extra tongue in his mouth. "How long are you in town for?"

Malcolm's already calculating how to best go about rescheduling dinner with Mother and Ainsley tomorrow so he can spend more time with Vijay.

"Just tonight," Vijay says regretfully, running the back of his index finger lightly over Malcolm's cheek. Memorizing. "I have to be at the airport at 6 am."

Vijay sounds as disappointed about that as Malcolm feels. 

"Then I guess we don't have a moment to waste," Malcolm says before he can become too maudlin.

Vijay's smile has Malcolm's heart hammering in his chest.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Vijay says, his hands roaming down Malcolm's back to land on his ass, giving a light squeeze. "Got a surprise for you, if you're up for it."

Vijay's 'surprises' typically end up with Malcolm walking with a slight limp and a massive grin, so he's on board before Vijay has even told him what he has in mind.

Vijay obviously reads the agreement that's written on his face and plants one last closed-mouth kiss on his lips with an exaggerated smacking noise before he slides his hands to Malcolm's shoulders, angling him towards the bed and giving him a firm pat on the ass to get him moving.

"Go get naked for me, baby boy," Vijay calls over his shoulder as he walks back to the kitchen. "But no touchy-touchy! That body is all for me tonight."

The shiver that rips down Malcolm's spine has him nearly stumbling over his feet as he hurries to comply with Vijay's directions, tossing his coat, suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie over the chair in the corner of his room before he's even caught up to the fact that Vijay is here. With _him_ on his one night in the city. The tingle that started in his spine spreads through his limbs at the thought, and he can't help the small smile that creeps onto his face as he works the buttons on his shirt.

"Damn, Bright, you look good enough to eat." Vijay had come up so quietly behind him (or Malcolm had been so distracted by his wandering thoughts) that he actually startles as a strong arm wraps around him from behind and the words are whispered into his ear.

"I mean. I'm not gonna complain if that's what you want," Malcolm teases, turning his head and angling it up to catch Vijay's chuckle as it spills from his lips. 

It's only when Vijay's hand drops to the button of his pants, struggling to pop it open one-handed that Malcolm realizes he's holding something in his other hand. Unfortunately, Vijay slips it behind his back before Malcolm can get a look at what it is.

"Hmm, it's like you're reading my mind," Vijay hums against his neck, licking and sucking at the exposed skin there as he speaks. "Why are you still dressed?"

" _Someone_ distracted me," Malcolm laughs but drops his hands to his pants, batting away Vijay's clumsy attempts to undo his pants and doing it much more efficiently himself. Vijay leaves Malcolm and walks over to the nightstand, setting down a bowl but immediately covering it up with a towel so Malcolm can't see what's inside.

Pursing his lips and trying to suss out what exactly Vijay has in mind, Malcolm moves on autopilot to remove the rest of his clothes, letting them join the pile on the chair until he's completely naked and waiting for Vijay's next instructions.

"Shit, man. Somehow I always seem to forget how perfect you are beneath those suits," Vijay rubs a hand over the front of his pants, where he's just beginning to tent his trousers and Malcolm's tongue darts out to wet his lips as he watches. "Oh, you want some of this?" Vijay smirks as he notices Malcolm's subconscious reaction to his movements. "Wanna taste of Big Papa tonight?" 

"Always," Malcolm answers truthfully, his own dick giving a twitch at the thought of feeling the weight of it on his tongue, filling his mouth, his throat, as Vijay rocks into his face.

"Maybe later," Vijay smiles at Malcolm's enthusiasm. "I've got plans for you, baby boy, and that starts with you on your hand and knees on this bed."

Malcolm walks over to where Vijay is waiting and stands on his tiptoes for a quick kiss before crawling onto the bed, his feet hanging off the edge and his ass on full display for Vijay. His stomach flutters at being so exposed, but knowing it's Vijay behind him means it's nothing but excitement that pools in his belly, and he gives his hips a little shake to draw the man in.

Vijay's thumb, spit-slicked and warm, lands on his hole before Malcolm's lips even have a chance to form the playful comment he's about to make, and a needy moan slips from his lips instead as Vijay lightly massages the muscle.

"Look at this little fella, winking at me. Such a flirt," Vijay laughs as he presses a little harder, not quite breaching him, yet, but it's close. He leans down, close enough that his hot breath rushes over Malcolm's hole as he speaks, "Hey there little man, you looking for some action? Maybe a kiss to start things off?"

Malcolm's arms give out when Vijay's tongue swipes over the place where his thumb had just been, and he drops down to his elbows on the bed with a low groan. 

"Oh, I think he likes it," Vijay huffs against the twitching muscle, just before he starts running circles around his rim with the tip of his tongue. He works him like that, teasingly, for a minute or two before pressing several soft kisses to the nerve-packed flesh. "You know, I've always been a big fan of french kissing, let's see if this little fella is, too."

"Fuck," Malcolm sighs, letting his head fall to the mattress as Vijay's tongue pushes inside of his hole just like a sloppy french kiss, lapping at every inch of him that he can reach. "Vijay."

He doesn't know what he's asking for, but the name falls from his lips like a prayer as Vijay licks and sucks at his hole, alternating flat-tongued laps over the outside of his rim with a writhing, pointed tongue that wriggles inside of him with a vigor that leaves Malcolm seeing stars.

And, as always, Vijay takes his time. For all his bluster and vanity, Vijay is still the most attentive lover Malcolm has ever had, and Malcolm couldn't be more grateful for his presence at the loft tonight. He can feel the buzzing restlessness leaving his body with every messy kiss Vijay presses to his hole. But just as Malcolm's arousal begins to build, Vijay pulls away with nothing more than a soft puff of air over his spit-soaked flesh.

"Okay, baby boy, I think you're ready for your surprise," Vijay says, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth as he straightens up, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on Malcolm's lower back. 

Malcolm pushes up as well, savouring the way his ass tingles with the movement, setting himself on the edge of the bed in front of Vijay as Vijay reaches for the bowl on the bedside table, leaving the towel behind.

He doesn't immediately recognize what he's looking at, but it certainly doesn't take him long to figure it out. The item floating in the bowl of water is several inches long and the colour looks a little like a potato, but with a flared base and tapered end, it has the crude but unmistakable shape of a butt plug and Malcolm's breath catches in his throat as he realizes exactly what it is.

"Ginger?" he asks, half-statement/half-question, all exhilaration.

"We talked about it a while back, you seemed pretty into the idea," Vijay says with a hint of hesitance. 

They had. And he was. But Vijay seemed uncertain at the time so Malcolm happily let it drop.

"You sure about this?" Malcolm asks, tugging Vijay forward and looking up to get a clear look at his face. 

"Hells to the yeah, let's bring us some figgy pudding!" Vijay says with his usual blustering bravado. "There's nothing I love more than stuffing you full and making you squirm. I just wasn't sure if you'd still be up for it."

Malcolm is _definitely_ up for it. He's been wanting to try this for years, has even gone to the market to pick up a hand of ginger with the intention of trying it on himself, but always chickens out at the last minute, leaving the store with empty hands and a blush that lights up his whole face. 

(And he's fairly certain the checkout girl was snickering at him on one of those attempts.)

But doing this with Vijay — or rather, having Vijay do this to him — is more than he could've hoped for.

"Oh god, yes," Malcolm breathes.

Vijay lights up like a Christmas tree, any trace of hesitancy that had been marring his features only a moment ago vanishing into thin air.

"Damn. This is gonna be off the hook!" Vijay says, sitting the bowl back on the nightstand and shrugging off the casual knit cardigan he's wearing. He tosses it over the foot of the bed and then climbs up to settle himself against the headboard, his long legs sprawling out in front of him. With a glint in his eye and a quirk to his lips, he pats his thighs and says, "Come on, baby boy, climb me like a tree."

Malcolm rolls his eyes but does as he's told, climbing over to Vijay and letting him maneuver him exactly how he wants him.

Which is laying crosswise over Vijay's lap, Malcolm bare cock pressed up against Vijay's constrained and rapidly growing erection. And Malcolm doesn't need to be a profiler to know why Vijay wants him like this. It's not like he's never been spanked before, but he knows the ginger is going to take things to a whole new level.

As Vijay trails his fingers up Malcolm's thighs, dipping between his legs to tease at his perineum, Malcolm is flooded by a warmth that seems to spread from the inside out and he can't seem to stop his hips from rocking against Vijay's. A sharp slap to his ass freezes him, more from shock than any actual pain, and Malcolm is only partially successful in biting down the yelp that slips free.

"I said no touchy-touchy." Even without looking, Malcolm can hear the smile in Vijay's words. "I mean, sure, it's a 'spirit of the law, not the letter' or whatevs, but I know you're picking up what I'm putting down."

He is.

Malcolm knows his pleasure (and his pain) is in Vijay's hands tonight. And there's no other way he'd want it.

"Okay, Malcolm, let's make some magic happen," Vijay says as he reaches for the finger of ginger in the bowl. 

"Fuck. Yes," Malcolm moans.

Vijay uses one large hand to spread Malcolm's cheeks open and bare his twitching hole, and uses the other to wedge the tip of the ginger plug up against the muscle.

It's cool from the water it was floating in, making the muscle flutter around the plug as Vijay traces circles around his rim with it. He doesn't tease for long, though, sliding the plug easily into his loosened hole, pumping it gently in and out before he settles it in place, making sure the flared base is going to hold outside of Malcolm's body before letting go of it completely.

"How's it feel?" Vijay's voice is hardly above a whisper, sounding almost reverent and Malcolm can feel the man's gaze glued to the ginger that's prominently displayed for him.

"Um," Malcolm focuses on the sensation in his ass, finding it really feels like...a butt plug. "It doesn't feel like much of anything. Yet."

He's read up on this, knows what to expect, knows that it might take a few minutes for the juices from the ginger to seep into his body, to cause the burning that he's already anticipating so fiercely that his heart is hammering in his chest.

Vijay traces his finger around the edge of the plug while they wait and Malcolm can feel Vijay's erection poking into his hip, nudging at him tantalizingly. It's nearly impossible to stay still when he can feel Vijay's excitement beneath him, but he holds himself still because Vijay told him to.

Until the tingling begins.

It starts as a warm prickle inside of him that he hardly even notices at first. As it becomes more intense, though, it quickly becomes something he can't ignore. He sucks in a sharp breath as it really begins to sting, but he's determined to be quiet and good for Vijay. At least, until he shifts ever so slightly in Vijay's lap at the unusual sensation that builds and swells inside of him. As soon as he clenches his muscles to adjust himself, the burn magnifies exponentially.

"Ahh," Malcolm moans at the heat. "I can definitely feel it now."

And it just builds from there.

In no time at all it's gone from stinging to burning and his hands shoot back to his ass without thought, but Vijay is quicker than Malcolm would've expected and grabs hold of both of his hands pinning them to his lower back.

"Ahh, fuck," Malcolm cries out, forcing himself to remain still as he quickly discovers that moving around intensifies the burn. His face is buried in the blanket below him when Vijay gives his hand a squeeze and speaks up.

"Colour?"

It takes Malcolm a moment to decide, straddling the line between green and yellow. It's intense. More so than he was expecting. But he wants to experience this.

"Green," he huffs. 

"Awesomesauce." Vijay shifts Malcolm's arms so they're crossed over his lower back and can be held down with one of Vijay's considerably larger hands, freeing up his other hand to rub along Malcolm's skin, tracing the curve of his ass with his palm.

The gentling touch helps to distract Malcolm, just a little, from the burning sensation, but then Vijay's hand disappears for a moment before coming down in a quick but firm slap on his ass. His muscles clench as Vijay's hand pulls away and the burn explodes in his ass as the oils from the ginger seep into his tissues.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Malcolm's will to stay still goes out the window and he writhes on Vijay's lap as the man brings his hand down over and over again, spanking Malcolm hard and fast (just how he likes it). Malcolm quickly discovers that, if he braces for the blows, the burn runs wild.

If he doesn't brace for the blows, the spanking hurts much more than it usually would.

It's a lose-lose situation and there's nothing Malcolm can do to ease the pain.

It's glorious.

Vijay pauses, giving Malcolm a moment to unclench his muscles and suck in a deep breath. The burning in his ass becomes so much more tolerable once he's no longer bracing for the impact of Vijay's hand, but now he really feels the sting of the spanking, his skin feeling hot and tingling while the muscles below ache beautifully.

"Holy shit," the words escape Malcolm's mouth in a rush as the intensity of _everything_ catches up with him; the ginger, the spanking, being restrained by Vijay, feeling so hopelessly _exposed_ as he lies over Vijay's lap, entirely naked while Vijay is still fully clothed. 

"What's your colour, baby boy?" Vijay softly strokes his thighs as he asks, avoiding the sensitive skin of his ass entirely.

"Fuck. So fucking green." Malcolm can feel his body vibrating and wonders if Vijay feels it, too.

Vijay laughs at that, one of those laughs that bubbles up from deep inside of him and spreads through the air and fills the room with a warm cheer that never fails to lighten Malcolm's heart.

"Well then we'd better make hay while the sun's shining, or something," Vijay is still chuckling as he brings his flattened palm down on the meatiest part of Malcolm's ass.

Malcolm instinctively clenches at the slap and immediately feels like his insides have combusted.

"Mother fucker!" Malcolm shouts and tries to break his arms free of Vijay's grip, angling to pull the ginger out before he burns down to ash from the inside out, but Vijay was obviously expecting his reaction and tightens his hold.

"I'll admit, I definitely fantasized about it back in boarding school, but nah," Vijay has the audacity to joke while Malcolm's insides blaze in a rapidly growing inferno, "I figured out pretty quickly that you were more my type." Vijay has to speak up to be heard over Malcolm's incoherent shouting as Vijay rains down another series of slaps to his already tender ass, not even pretending to shy away from the ginger plug as he goes. "I mean, your mom is hot, don't get me wrong, but she's missing all the good bits,"

Vijay pauses again, this time to reach between Malcolm's legs and give his cock a few quick tugs. With how wound up he already, Malcolm fucking _howls_ at the added sensation.

"Oh, we are totes doing this again," Vijay says, giving Malcolm's sack a quick squeeze before pulling his hand back and delivering a few more smacks to his ass.

Somewhere in his brain, Malcolm recognizes that Vijay's hand must be getting sore and he spares a brief thought that they should use the paddle next time instead, but then Vijay is yanking the plug from his ass and Malcolm would've collapsed from the near instantaneous relief if it weren't for the fact that he's already sprawled out on his belly.

"What—" Malcolm starts but then Vijay is picking him up and shuffling around on the mattress, laying Malcolm on his back in the middle of the bed with his head gently cradled on his pillow. Malcolm's mind hasn't even caught up with the new position (outside of how it hurts his ass to be pressed against the bed) before Vijay is strapping his wrists into his nighttime restraints.

"Dang, baby boy," Vijay says as he leans over to the bedside table and moves the towel, grabbing the condom that was hidden beneath. "All that squirming and shouting has Big Papa hella interested in the proceedings." 

Malcolm feels unfocused and oddly indistinct, but he's still with it enough to throw a questioning glance towards the condom. They haven't bothered with those in months, not since they stopped seeing other people. 

"You may like the burn, but the only heat Big Papa wants to feel is the 98.6° inside your tight little body," Vijay says with one of his trademark cocky grins. But then the grin fades into something softer, something real, and he leans over Malcolm, elbows on either side of his head, his tone turning gentle as he asks, "Do you wanna keep going, babe? We can stop if you want."

Malcolm tilts his head up, letting his lips brush over Vijay's. "Don't stop."

He wants to be filled, to feel a different kind of burning as Vijay stretches him open and fucks into him. He wants to feel _everything_. 

Vijay kisses him softly, once, twice, and then leans back and settles himself between Malcolm's spread legs. In a matter of seconds, he's rolling the condom over his impressive length, giving himself a few perfunctory strokes before leaning back down over Malcolm, balancing his weight on one forearm while holding the base of his cock with the other hand, lining himself up with Malcolm's needy hole.

He goes slow — they employed far less prep this time than usual— and Malcolm feels every glorious inch as it pushes past his tight muscle and into his waiting body.

He's tender from the figging and the spanking but that just makes it even better, heightens the experience. He likes that edge of pain to balance his pleasure and Vijay knows exactly how to give that to him.

They both groan when Vijay finally bottoms out. The stretch is everything he'd wished for, and he can only hope Vijay is feeling nearly as good as he is.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck, baby boy," Vijay breathes into Malcolm's mouth as he starts to roll his hips, barely moving, still giving Malcolm plenty of time to adjust. "How are you always so tight? It's like you're a damn virgin every time."

Malcolm clenches down around him, his triumphant chuckle turning into a groan as the remnants of the ginger oils reignite, not nearly as potent now that the ginger is gone but still enough to really _feel_. 

When Malcolm relaxes his muscles, Vijay pulls out, just a few inches, and then slides back in, his eyes fluttering closed at the friction and Malcolm thinks that the man is never more beautiful than when he's buried to the hilt inside of Malcolm, letting the pleasure wash over him.

When Vijay shifts to get his knees underneath him, Malcolm braces to be well and truly fucked. He grabs hold of the straps of his restraints to steel himself, just in time to keep from being jolted against the headboard as Vijay begins to thrust in earnest.

And then he's holding on and enjoying the ride. Vijay pumps his hips so hard and fast that the sound of their flesh clapping together is like a round of applause echoing through the loft, punctuated by Vijay's increasing resonant grunts and Malcolm's keening moans.

They're both so keyed up that it's impossible for either of them to last long at all. Malcolm knows that Vijay is close when he slides one of his hands to Malcolm's cock and begins to stroke, his pace frenetic and screaming of urgency, and Malcolm knows he wants them to come together (Vijay _always_ wants them to come together).

It works, too. Just as Vijay's pace begins to falter, Malcolm's own orgasm sneaks up on him, pulsing through his body, his back arching off the bed with the force of his pleasure. 

He doesn't think he's ever come so hard in his life.

And then he feels the throb of Vijay's cock as he comes inside of him, even through the flimsy barrier of the condom. He misses the feel of being filled with his hot spend, but he knows they'll have time for it later. Maybe not on this visit, but next time.

He lets himself float on the wave of endorphins that rushes through his veins, only vaguely aware when Vijay pulls out and uncuffs him before pulling off the condom and knotting the top. 

"Sit tight, baby boy," Vijay says softly, lips brushing along Malcolm's jaw for just a moment before the mattress shifts beneath them and Vijay pads to the bathroom. He hears the water rushing through the pipes and knows that Vijay will be coming back with a warm washcloth to wipe Malcolm down, tenderly cleansing him of the come that's already cooling on his belly and chest.

It's not long before he's proven right and the softest of his washcloths is gliding over his skin with the gentlest of touches, cleaning his torso before swiping quickly over his puffy hole. Malcolm can't even force himself to pay attention long enough to notice if Vijay takes the washcloth back to the bathroom or just puts it aside. All that matters is that he's crawling into bed with Malcolm, wrapping him up in his arms, holding him close enough that Malcolm's breathing begins to sync up with Vijay's.

"You good?" Vijay asks quietly as Malcolm nuzzles into his neck. Malcolm knows that Vijay will let Malcolm starfish all over him for the rest of the night, keeping as much skin-to-skin contact as he possibly can.

"Perfect," Malcolm murmurs against his skin. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

If he wasn't still riding the afterglow of his orgasm, he never would've admitted it out loud. But right now, everything is loose and relaxed, and apparently that includes his lips.

"Me either, babe." The kiss to his forehead makes Malcolm sink even further into Vijay's embrace. "But, uh. I think I'm gonna be around more, soon."

Malcolm's heart pumps a little harder as he drags his eyes open, knowing he needs to look at the man and gauge his responses as he asks, "Why?"

"I applied for a transfer," Vijay explains quietly, winding his fingers along Malcolm's spine, the touch leaving a blazing trail along his skin. "If I get it, I'll be based here in New York. I'd still have to travel now and again, but, mostly, I'd be here."

There's a sincerity, a hopefulness, that hides in his tone, and Malcolm wonders for the first time if, just maybe, their relationship means more to Vijay than he'd assumed.

Malcolm doesn't fight the smile that pulls at his lips, letting Vijay see exactly how much he likes that idea.

"Really?" Malcolm asks, knowing he sounds far too eager but not caring even a little.

Vijay smiles at his enthusiasm then leans in to kiss the tip of his nose. "Totes. And maybe we could see each other more? If you want?"

"I definitely want," Malcolm grins back. He's not quite ready to to fess up to exactly how he feels about Vijay. Not yet. But if Vijay is really going to be sticking around, if their relationship is going to have the chance to really bloom the way he thinks that it can, he doesn't think it's going to take long before he's saying the words he's been longing to say to Vijay since they were just kids.

"Me too," Vijay says sincerely, but then a hint of his roguish charm shines through as he says, "I'm gonna woo the shit out of you, baby boy. Prepare yourself."

A million butterflies set loose in Malcolm's stomach at the promise, images of date nights and quiet evenings in and lazy mornings in bed swimming behind his eyes.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KateSamantha for looking this over, and to Neko for suggesting the title (and associated line in the fic). It was the perfect line for Vijay 😂


End file.
